


When Pan Met Ran

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: Pan meets a mysterious girl who is crazy strong. I channeled my middle school deviantArt phase to make this, it is 80% satire please have mercy.





	When Pan Met Ran

Pan was so, super, unbelievably excited for the World Martial Arts Tournament. She didn’t care that she’d already fought in it three times already. Those times were just Junior division, her Grandfather got her in to fight with the adults at the age of thirteen. She loved to fight, and she loved to win. One time she thought she’d thought she’d lose to Bra, but she didn’t train as much as Pan did. Bra said it was more her Dad who wanted her to enter than her, which was kinda upsetting to for Pan to hear. She would rather fight an opponent who was excited as she was. Plus, her other friend, Uub, wasn’t fighting in the tournament this year, so it looks like another win for her this time. 

She sighed, but piped up again when she finally saw her friends hanging out by the stalls. Bra wasn’t wearing a uniform, opting for a white coat over a red dress. She was even wearing dark tights underneath, which meant that she definitely wasn’t participating in the tournament. She looked a lot like her mom, but somehow she could give a hard stare twice as cold as her mom when angry. She had her arms crossed, her long blue hair swaying behind her in tied up in a red scrunchie, and was talking to Marron in a loud tone that Pan could hear from four stands away. Marron was nodding along, her blond bob bouncing in the wind. She was waving her hands as if to quell Bra’s outburst. She was dressed cute, as always. Her mother taught her how to dress herself at a young age, but ever since middle school she’s been dressing more quirky. She wore a yellow sweater with a pink sloth patched in the center. Her pastel purple skirt and white socks both had frills, topped off with messy pink sneakers that showed off her fun personality. Marron was definitely Pan’s funniest friend, but unfortunately she went to high school, separated from their Middle school exploits. As much as Pan likes Bra, she’d rather toss notes with Marron than have Bra dragging by the ear from the lunch table back to class. Subverting their parents expectations seemed to be the main thing they all had in common.

Marron spotted Pan and beamed, turning away from Bra to wave at her.

“Pan! Hey over here!”

Even Bra looked pleased and gave a curt wave at Pan.

Pan smiled and jogged over to them. 

“Hey guys! Not signing up this year either?”

Bra huffed and Marron chuckled nervously. Kind of looking like their dads for a second there…

“You know it’s not really our scene, Pan,” said Marron.

“Exactly! I get fighting for self-defense, but losing to you was so not fun. My dad made me train twice as hard for year after that! I begged my mom not to let him sign me up for another tournament…” 

Bra’s shoulders sagged and Marron patted her arm in, saying “there, there”.

“Aw man… fighting’s no fun without a challenge,” replied Pan. 

Suddenly, Marron gleamed.

“Ohhh I don’t know about that,” she said turning to exchange a glance at the girl next to her. Pan thought she was just a stranger browsing the stall's wear but- _ has she been staring at me this whole time?? _

The girl looked about her age, with black, shoulder-length hair parted in the center by two baby blue barrettes. Her eyes were big and Pan couldn’t tell if they were blue or violet with pink highlights. She wore a cardigan over a baby blue dress.

Pan tilted her head. She looked really familiar

“Who’s this?”

“This my cousin, Eden!” Marron announced, wrapping her arms around her younger relative and ruffling her hair, much to the girls indignation. 

“Isn’t she just the cutest? You should see her 'lil brother- he's even cuter!”

“N-nice to meet you…” Eden said bashfully, bowing her head as much as she could with Marron hugging her.

Pan nodded. 

“Hi there! I’m Pan!”

“I know…” Eden replied. 

Her eyes seemed to pale for a moment. That was weird. Wait, did she just say something?

“Sorry, what was that?”

Eden blushed shyly and tried to raise her voice. “I said we’re in the same class at school.” 

Pan blinked at her. Then she abruptly bowed and exclaimed, “I’msosorryIdon’tpayattentiontoanythinginclassIreallydidn’trecogonizeyouatfirst!!”

Eden looked taken aback and Marron laughed. 

“She said she’s sorry she didn’t recognize you,” translated Bra. “Seriously, Pan? Even I remembered Eden, she’s the prettiest girl in class!” 

“No I did! I just didn’t remember her name, that’s all!

Eden’s cheeks seemed to flush even more. “Prettiest girl…?”

Bra suddenly blushed and scratched the back of her head. 

“I mean- next to me, that is! If you weren’t so shy you’d probably have as many fans as me!”

“ANYWAY, me and Eden know someone who’s gonna be a _ super _challenge for you this year!” Said Marron excitedly. 

Pan gaped at them. “Really?!” She clasped her hands together and leaned towards them. “Who is it and why have I never heard about them until now?!”

Marron pressed a finger to her lips.

“Can’t tell you that. She’s been a secret in our family for a looong time.”

“Trust me Pan,” said Bra, “I’ve been trying to get that info out of her for ten minutes.”

_ So she’s a girl... _

“Why is she only just entering now?”

“I don’t know, I think Eddie told her something that got her interested?”

Eden shook her head. “I honestly don’t know why that’d make her sign up though…”

Bra sighed. 

“Who cares! I’m just hoping she’s strong enough to entertain you and keep you from pestering me about sparring all the dang time!”

Pan giggled. “That would be something, huh?”

Marron’s lips quivered, and released an ‘ep’ like she was holding back laughter. Eden was staring at Pan again with dulled eyes. What was up with the staring? Is she a yandere or something? 

“I wouldn’t underestimate her.”

Marron let out her laughter.

“Eddieee, don’t tell her that! Seriously Pan this fight will be a walk in the park for you!”

Eden pouted.

“You just want her to lower her guard so she’ll lose.”

“It would be hilarious!”

Bra snickered. “That’d be something.”

“You really think she could beat me?” asked Pan. 

Eden gave a small nod. 

“She’d want to fight you at full strength, but we told her not to do it full enough to destroy the stadium.” 

Pan’s eyes started to sparkle. _ She’s strong enough to destroy the stadium?! _

Bra frowned. 

“Great, now you’re getting her hopes up.”

“Gonna wanna buy popcorn for this fight, ladies!” cheered Marron.

* * *

As the tournament commenced, Pan searched the faces of contestants for anyone that stood out. For the most part, everyone had on some kind of uniform. There were a couple of people who didn’t though, and usually those were the kind of people too arrogant for one. They were all dressed rowdy, though, so it was hard to tell who was alone and who was apart of some gang. Two of them were girls. One had puffy red hair and spikes on her leather jacket and boots, with a menacing smile to match. The other girl was younger and had messy blue hair, but not like Bra’s. Hers was blue like the centers of lilacs and piercing blue eyes. She had on a black tank top with cuts in the shape of a skull over a white camisole, denim shorts, and black combat boots. Both could have been in a biker gang…

_ It has to be one of them, right? _

Neither of them was looking at Pan. Looks like the only way to find out was by watching them fight.

Luckily, Pan got to see one of them fight by the third match. It was the blue-haired girl. She listened to the announcer call out her name. 

“Another first-timer, please welcome Ran to the stage!” 

Pan looked over at her friends in the stands for clues. Marron and Eden didn’t cheer, but it was too far to tell if they were anxious or happy or any other emotional give-away.

Ran walked up onto the platform casually. She looked older than Pan, but younger than Marron. Her opponent was older and way more muscled, and yet there was zero worry on her face. In fact, she almost looked bored. While her opponent took on a fighting stance, her shoulders slouched and she tilted her head back, hands sliding into her pockets. When the battle started, her opponent ran towards her, but she positioned herself to where she could use his momentum against him and toss him off the platform. Pan didn’t know if she had unusual strength or was just super smart. In any case, she looked _ so cool. _

In the following match, the red-headed girl was disqualified. 

_ That means… _

Pan ran over to the blue-haired girl as she slouched against the wall, chewing gum. She probably hadn’t been watching a single match.

Pan pointed a finger at her like a mystery game protagonist.

“It’s you, isn’t it!” 

Ran tilted her head and looked at her as her long bangs fell over her heavy-lidded eyes. Pan gulped. She was really attractive for a girl, with a jawline that would make models jealous, and multiple ear piercings that screamed ‘I’m a bad-boy type that would make your parents mad’. 

“What’s me?” She asked, the corner of her mouth raising. 

“You’re the girl Marron and Eden talked about.”

“Hmm…” She paused and glanced up at the ceiling. “Marron and Eden, huh? Nope, don’t know ‘em.”

Pan’s raised finger faltered. 

“R-really??”

Ran released a chuckle. “You found me out so quick, and here I was, trying to fight defensively to hide myself.”

Pan beamed and rubbed her nose. 

“Hehehe... Well I’m smarter than I look! Also, you didn’t try to make a fighting stance at all!” 

Ran looked confused. 

“I didn’t know they were required.”

Pan also became confused. 

“I uh… don’t actually know if they’re required- but still! You’re dressed super casually too! Those things combined say that you’re either way strong or way cocky!”

“Maybe both?”

“Yeah, that too!”

Ran raised an arm against the wall next to Pan and leaned over her.

“So what does your outfit mean, then?”

Pan tugged at her long ponytail dizzily. 

“Uhhhh- it means I least try to look the part!”

“Yet your bangs are so choppy…”

“That’s not my fault! I let my friend practice on me and it got out of hand…”

Ran smirked.

“You intrigue me…”

She leaned in close to her face and Pan hitched a breath. 

“Don’t disappoint me,” she said.

Pan was frozen for a whole minute before she realized Ran had already walked away.

In her next fights, Ran no longer waited for her opponents to attack. She took out each fighter with fractions of a second. She was obviously very eager to get to their fight. In the moments Pan could sense Ran’s ki flare up she knew her energy was more than she let on. It could be as strong as Pan’s, or it could be less. It was too little to tell. In the past, Pan would play with her opponents like a cat with its food. Now she was getting through her battles just as quickly, all to find out the strength in this mysterious girl. 

When the time came for Pan and Ran’s fight, both girls had determined looks on their faces. This time, Ran took a more guarded stance. Her lips quivered, as if fighting a smirk. Pan also grinned. She wondered how that pretty face would look after losing. When their battle began, Pan flared up her energy to take the battle seriously. Ran just stood there, still fighting a grin. Pan frowned and charged at her.

“Hey! I thought you wanted to take this seriously!” She yelled, throwing punches at her. 

Ran dodged each blow with ease, showing a level of speed higher than Pans’. 

“You’re holding back,” she replied. 

Pan pulled away. How did she know that? 

“Fine, promise you won’t get scared and run away?”

“Promise.”

Pan concentrated and began channeling a technique that used a ton of transmissioning in order to create tons of after-images in order to confuse the opponent. She surrounded Ran, who sighed and closed her eyes. 

“Cute trick.”

Ran finally flared her energy around her. 

_ Uh oh. _

All of Pan’s images were dispelled and she was almost thrown out of bounds from the ring. She cheekily scratched her head. 

“Darn, I didn’t even think about that…” 

“Play-time’s over.” 

Ran flash-stepped towards her in a second, and when Pan tried to counter-attack, her first went through the air of where Ran was supposed to be, and she was kicked from behind. 

“Now that’s an after-image…” she groaned.

Ran raised her voice from across the platform. 

“I didn’t come here for parlor tricks, you know. Or are you not as challenging as I thought you’d be?”

Pan frowned. Why’s she in such a rush? 

“Fine! You want power? I’ll give it to you!”

Pan rushed at Ran with everything she had. Ran’s eyes widened and she dodged her punches, whispering “_ Finally.” _

They countered and dodged each for a ridiculous amount of time that would have spanned for at least two episod- chapters until finally Ran stopped holding back and threw Pan up into the air channeling a series of blasts towards her. Pan raised up her arm and blocked the onslaught.

“Hey! Who said you could use blasts!”

She pulled back one hand and released a larger blast in retaliation. The blast went all the way down to Ran, upon impact Pan realized she could have seriously hurt her. When the dust settled, Ran didn’t have a scratch on her, and had already hurtled a blast towards her twice as big from beneath the smoke. It was coming too quickly at her to fire back, or flash away from, it was literally about to hit her. She had no choice. Upon impact, Pan had transformed into a Super Saiyan and blocked the attack. It was unrelenting, so once again she used a single hand to push out energy against it. When that wasn’t enough she used both hands. When it looked like the blast would once again impact Ran, an explosion of energy surged up from within her and blasted back into Pan. She began to fall, and for a moment she thought she saw Ran’s hair change color from blond back to blue. Pan’s hair also turned black again from draining so much energy and she realized two things: that Ran had just transformed and she was about to hit the ground outside the platform. She caught herself before that could happen and flew back towards Ran, only to run into a barrier of green energy. She bounced off and onto her butt. 

“So that’s how you did it! You charged an attack behind your barrier so I wouldn’t see it in time! You wanted me to transform!” 

Ran smiled and then she did something insane. She walked off the platform.

Pan and everyone in the stadium unanimously went “_ HUh!??! _”

Pan raised herself from off the ground. 

“But why...?”

Ran turned to the side and glanced at her.

“I got what I wanted. Next time, it will be away from the stadium, kay?” 

Pan looked down and realized that they had obliterated the platform. 

“Oh… right. BUT WAIT- Don’t you want to win!??!”

Ran’s smile fell and she walked away.

“I already did.”

Pan gasped. 

“Whoa… WAIT THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!! Come back here!” 

Pan chased after her while the announcer nervously made Pan the winner of the match. Meanwhile, Pan’s friends watched, shocked, from the sidelines. 

Bra was frozen, her hands hovered beneath her lips, her nails chewed. Marron was laughing hysterically. 

“Ran’s hilarious!” she cried.

Eden looked after Ran with flushed cheeks and sad eyes. 

“She wasn’t disappointed...”

* * *

  


When Pan met up with her friends again, Eden was gone. She asked Marron about her and she snickered. 

“You’ll see…- ow!” 

Bra had smacked her. 

“Enough with the secrets!”

“Secrets… oh yeah!” Pan gasped yet again. “Ran is a Saiyan! She has to be!”

Bra groaned.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Pan. Did you already forget that we’re an endangered species?”

“I don’t know what that means, but I swear I saw Ran’s hair change color! She was totally blond!”

Bra looked puzzled.

“What? I don’t remember that…” 

“You were probably watching me fall from the sky, so you didn’t see it…”

“Maybe it was just your imagination?” Marron said in a way that implied it was definitely not Pan’s imagination.

Bra glanced at her.

“What are you hiding you- oh!”

Marron and Pan turned to look at what Bra had noticed and saw Ran walk up to them with Eden next to her. 

Marron threw up her hands in the air. 

“RAN IS MY COUSIN!”

Ran sighed.

“How long were you holding that in Marron…”

“Only your entire life.”

Bra looked relieved. 

“You see, Pan? You probably just thought she looked blond because of her relation to Marron! I can totally see it now, she has Seventeen’s eyes.”

“Hmm… but she kind of looks like you, Bra.”

“Huh?”

Ran and Marron were sweating. Eden’s eyes were lowered and exasperated, waiting for this to get over with. 

“Yeah, she looks more like your relative than Marron or Eden.”

Eden glanced away. 

“I was adopted along with my little brother…”

“Oh, sorry!” said Pan, feeling as though she caused an offense.

“Don’t be,” replied Eden, who clung onto Ran’s arm possessively. Were little sister yanderes a thing? Let's not find out. 

“In that case,” deduced Pan, “I’d say Ran is Bra’s half sister born from an affair!”

“WHAT?!” Bra and Ran exclaimed at the same time. 

“That is so gross...” Marron replied. 

“You idiot! Ran isn’t… *GASP*” 

Bra gripped Ran by the shoulder. 

“Is Ran… short for Ranjeri??” She asked, fearfully.

Ran avoided her gaze and blushed in embarrassment. “I prefer Ran over lingerie, thanks.” 

Bra sunk to her knees, her hands lifted up into the air, straining painfully towards the heavens.

“NOOOOOOO!!”

Ran sighed. “Will you get up?! I’m not your half-sister!” 

She turned towards Marron. 

“Let’s just drop the act-”

“RAN’s DAD is FROM THE FUTURE!!??” 

Pan and Bra stared at Marron in confused silence.

“Why’d you say it like that?” Ran asked. 

Bra stood up. 

“What are you even saying?! Seventeen isn’t from the future!” 

Ran looked very tired.

“Unless-”

“UNLESSSHEHADTWODADS.” Marron interrupted. “Sorry *cough*, unless she had _ TWO _ dads. _ Whaaaaat???” _

“Don’t say what for people.” 

Bra stared at Ran. “So you’re then you really are a Saiyan…”

“She is?” asked Pan. 

Bra pulled at her hair in frustration.

“YOu’re literally the one who said that in the first place! One of her Dads is a Saiyan from the future, and probably my relative given her name!”

“Whoa… you’re so smart Bra.” 

Bra sucked in her breath and spoke through gritted teeth. 

“_ Thank... _ you.”

“But how do two guys make-”

“Let’s not ask those questions.” Ran jutted in. 

“It was _ NOT _mpreg.” whispered Marron. 

“What’d you sa-”

“Let’s not ask that question either. The important thing is you know who I am now.” 

“But why all the secrecy?” asked Bra

“Technically no one is supposed to know about me. Especially not ‘Gods or space patrol officers’. Apparently I’m not allowed to exist, my parents being from two separate dimensions and all.”

“WHOA.” Pan’s eyes sparkled. “That is so cool. I wish I was illegal.”

Ran smiled. 

“Anyway… I guess now I have to trust you guys to keep my secret.”

“Wait, so Marron kept your secret for how many years?” asked Bra.

“I’m fifteen.”

“FIFTEEN YEARS?!” Pan and Bra gaped at Marron. 

Marron placed a hand behind her head.

“Heeey come on you guys… I can keep a secret! If it’s that serious...”

“You never kept secrets for us…” Bra replied.

“Well, I guess if Marron could do it, then we can too! Right, Bra?”

Bra sighed. 

“I wouldn’t want to be out-trusted by Marron. So yeah, whatever.”

Ran exhaled a breath in relief. 

“Thanks guys. Seriously.”

Pan grinned at her. 

“So does this mean we’re bound by social contract to be friends?”

“Yep. I am now yours forever.” 

Eden cleared her throat and Pan jumped. No, she did not forget Eden was there.

“She means she’s your friend forever.” Eden said, with confidence this time and zero bashfulness. Her eyes are definitely changing color into a pale pink. “That’s what I said??” Ran looked down at Eden, oblivious.

Eden closed her eyes and turned away with a ‘hmph’. 

_ What a funny girl! _

“I guess I’ll be seeing you next year, right?” asked Ran.

Pan nodded, not listening at all. 

“Huh?” 

“Cuz you’re going to high school.” clarified Ran.

“Oh. OH YEAH! Yeah- I’ll definitely see you there!” 

“Spar with me after school?”

“Spa-SPAR! Yes!! That sounds amazing!”

Ran winked at her, turning to the side.

“See you then.” 

“B-bye!” waved Pan

“S-see you at school, Eden.” said Bra.

Eden glanced back at her. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything! BYE! Why aren’t you gone already!?!” 

Marron snorted.

“You guys... you’re sinking, you know that?” 

Pan and Bra’s knees had turned to jelly and were in fact sinking to the floor.

“Ran's actually a horrible flirt you're just easily impressed, Pan... This is like a love pentagon or something. That’s right, I have unrequited feelings too, you know,” murmured Marron to the camera. “I like-”

“Who are you talking to?” asked Pan.

“Who knows what goes on in that weird head of hers,” replied Bra.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this I actually FINISHED A STORY (but not really maybe I'll want to do more with this). I had to write at least one with my headcanon for Pan. Her personality is inspired by Usagi from Sailor Moon + kid Goku: likes to eat, sleep, flunk class, and eager to fight. I wrote this as shoujo/shounen as I could while keeping my dignity in mind.


End file.
